Sunburst (Barbie Fairytopia)
Sunburst is a reformed antagonist in Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow. She is an orange sparkle fairy and Tourmaline's apprentice. Story Sunburst is first seen when Elina comes into her dorm, looking for her own dorm. Sunburst is seen looking up to a lamp, wearing sunglasses and making orange sparkles. When she notices Elina she immediately sits up and says, 'Oh! You must be Elina!'. Elina feels more comfortable to know that Sunburst knows her and says that she is Elina. Sunburst then says, 'Bummer. I was hoping you wouldn't show', and then lies back down again. This leaves Elina confused. Sunburst then reluctantly sits back up and gets off her bed. Standing in front of Elina. She tells Elina that they should making something clear, the fact that Sunburst doesn't care that she saved Fairytopia and everyone should "bow down" and be grateful to her. This causes Elina to hesitate and stick up for herself defensively, saying that she never said anything like that. Sunburst then comes back saying, 'Said it, thought it, have someone else say it for you, whatever! Point is, I don't buy it'. Elina then gets frustrated and fights back, causing them to argue, but Elina soon apologizes and said they should start over. But Sunburst threw it back at her and made her leave her dorm, rudely telling her to "Talk to the sparkle". By the time the apprentices had to begin the Flight of Spring, Elina realized that Laverna had taken on the shape of Sunburst and she fled to go and find the real Sunburst before Fairytopia was doomed. The school grounds were big, and Elina didn't know where to search. She suddenly remembered that Sparkle Fairies, like Sunburst, cannot touch water, otherwise they would lose all their powers and because of this she knew Laverna would've put her in water. Soon, she found Sunburst, sleeping and trapped in a magical chamber in a river in the rustic forest. Elina knew she had to save her, and dove under. As she reached the chamber, she put her hands in and took Sunburst's hands. Sunburst woke as soon as Elina took her hands, and she was soon free from the chamber. Once out, she tried to explain to Elina what Laverna had done. But Elina already knew. The two of them flew to the Crystal Palace to stop Laverna. Elina and the real Sunburst seemed to be good friends. Sunburst stuck up for her when Laverna blasted her with her magic. She and all the other apprentices blessed Elina with luminescence, granting her new wings and a new outfit as well as giving her rainbow power to blast Laverna, destroying her for good. When the fairies were saying goodbye to one another, Sunburst and Elina hugged. And the two seemed to turn out good friends. Physical Appearance Sunburst's hair is orange, and is tied up in braided ringlets, she has a tight parting and had two small yellow clips on the side. She has tan skin. Her wings have curvy yellow patterns on them and little suns on the corners. Sunburst wears a short orange dress sometimes with orange pleats or pink pleats, she has a necklace with a sun on it, and the straps of her dress are flame shapes. She wears orange ballet shoes. Powers Sunburst appears to be good at Water Magic. In Water Magic class, Tourmaline asked her to demonstrate an example and she seems to come up above the water and do it without a hassle. Despite getting slightly jealous when Elina seemed to do it better than her, but with less control of her actions. She is also good at luminescence as she is able to use it for the flight of Spring and to help Elina defeat Laverna destroying her for good. Weaknesses Whenever she gets wet she temporarily loses her powers. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Magical Girls Category:Arrogant Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Stalkers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Defectors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Magic Category:Feminists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Barbie Heroes